Highschool days
by bulma-Princess
Summary: v/b k/18 g/c all in highschool!
1. Matter of time

Authors Note: Ok first of all, I'm going to write down there schedules for u.they are all in grade 11 and they r all 16. vegeta and goku are not sayians! They r just strong cause of football! Same with Krillin. Bulma is still a really smart and rich girl thoigh no one knows how much she really owns..hehehe and chici is not the ox kings daughter she is just a normal girl wit a bad temper! And 18 does have a twin(17) GOKU AND CHICHI ARE GOING OUT ALREADY, SAME WITH 18 AND KRILLIN!! THERE IS NO YHAMCHA  
  
SCHEDULES:  
  
| |1ST |2ND |3RD |4TH |5TH |6TH |7TH |8TH | |BULMA |SOCIAL |ENGLISH |MATH AP |PHYSED |LUNCH |ART |MATH |SCIENCE | |VEGETA |SOCIAL |PHYSED |STUDY |PHYSED |LUNCH |ENGLISH |MATH |SCIENCE | | | |PLUS |HALL | | | | | | |GOKU |MATH |PHYSED |ENGLISH |PHYSED |LUNCH |SCIENCE |SOCIAL |STUDY | | | |PLUS | | | | | |HALL | |18 |SCIENCE |ENGLISH |SOCIAL |PHYSED |LUNCH |ART |MATH |STUDY | | | | | | | | | |HALL | |CHICHI |SCIENCE |ENGLISH |MATH |PHYSED |LUNCH |ART |SOCIAL |STUDY | | | | | | | | | |HALL | |KRILLIN |MATH |PHYSED |SOCIAL |PHYSED |LUNCH |SCIENCE |ENGLISH |STUDY | | | |PLUS | | | | | |HALL |  
  
Ok now just to let you know Bulma's math AP is short form for math advanced placement, which is for smart people, its located in the study hall so she can sometimes chat with the others! Usually the other cores are places according to what level you are at but that would make them all separated! So I dropped it! They all have physed together but boys do separate things than girls but sometimes they will be together. Physed plus is another word for..football team! Ya. so now that you understand I'll get to the story! It took we like ½ hr to finish this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of dragon ball z so what-so-ever lol  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Bulma walked into the school and immediately saw she two best friends chichi and 18 "Hey girls!" she called to them, turning they smiled at her "Hey" 18 responded, "so you never returned my call last night," "Well I had to finish that thing for math AP so I never had a chance, but I'll write you and finish telling you k?" Bulma smiled at 18 then turned to chichi to try to get something before class started. 18 smiled at Bulma's blondness, she defiantly got it from her mom. 18 was of in wonderland but the bell woke her up out of her dreams. Saying goodbye to her gal friends she went of to her class.  
  
(I'm going to have each period separate unless I fell it unnecessary to write bout it, like if they r the only ones in it.)  
  
1st period: Social  
  
Bulma walked in and looked around for anyone she new, she saw a familiar spiky black haired man sitting near the back and went over, "Hey Vegeta wassup?" Bulma asked as she sat down "Nothing," was Vegeta reply, "just that your outfit is unusually low and revealing," Bulma looked at her outfit, it was a tight blue sweater that had a v-line, it was accompanied with a black mini skirt, for shoes she had red spikes. "Humph, well you must have noticed if were looking at me Vegeta," Bulma winked at Vegeta and fell silent as the teacher walked in "grr, woman," Vegeta started but Bulma cut him off, "I have to write to 18 now so shut-up," Bulma was writing with a bright pink fluffy pen and some light blue paper with clouds all over it. Grumbling vegeta thought about what he was going to say after the bell.  
  
Math:  
  
Krillin was almost asleep when he felt something wet hit his head. He shot his head up and looked over to see goku looking very guilty. "Hey goku!" Krillin practically shouted, "what the hell?" Goku was about to reply when the teacher said sharply to Krillin, "Krillin! Go to the office right now! And that Mr. Son with you!" Goku and Krillin walked towards the office slowly with there head bowed in 'shame'  
  
Science:  
  
Chichi and 18 sat beside each other and rapidly took notes on mitosis, they never had enough time to write notes to each other and hardly for talking, thought Mr. Grigore never minded you would most defiantly fail the test that are frequent if you talk, your fault he always said. "Now remember that in mitosis the chromosomes unwind so you can read it, they copy themselves so that a new daughter cell can be created," Chichi and 18 looked at each other helplessly before starting in on the notes again.  
  
Now just to let you know, that is the name of my science teacher, and he is that strict, and all of that information is what we have been learning same with any other school information!  
  
***  
  
After class Bulma walked out and was about to turn down towards the English room but Vegeta stopped her "you can't tell me to shut-up and expect to get away with it!" Bulma giggled, "just admit it! You got burned by a girl!" Bulma started laughing and Vegeta's mouth twitched, "you think your going to get away with that to?" Vegeta asked playfully, he reached out and grabbed Bulma's around the waist so she couldn't move. Bulma squirmed and laughed, "Ok Vegeta we all know you is way way stronger than me so let go!" Vegeta smirked but didn't let go, ""but see I have to get back at you," he whispered huskily into Bulma's ear. Bulma shivered and finally relaxed into Vegeta's embrace, after all they had been friends ever since 7th grade. "do you really trust me that much?" Vegeta asked slyly, Bulma laughed "I know that all your not going to hurt me," Bulma replied equally as sly Vegeta chuckled, "you now me too well," and he walked over to the English room and let her go, "see you in physed ," he said walking off with his backpack slung over one shoulder. Shaking her head Bulma walked into the classroom.  
  
Period 2:  
  
Physed plus:  
  
Goku and Krillin were waiting in the field for Vegeta, the others had gone off to warm-up but they had permission to wait for Vegeta. Finally they saw him come running "hey v-man, what took you so long?" Goku asked "I had to teach Bulma a lesson," was Vegeta's reply "Really? Was it only a lesson? Or maybe I bit more?" Krillin asked punching his arm playfully. Vegeta growled, "would you stop it? We are not going out! You know that! We are just friends!" Goku laughed, "face it you like Bulma! We can all tell," "Really? Is it that obvious?" Vegeta finally caved in as they took of at a run for a warm-up "To us I don't know about others, but if I were you I would I would ask her soon before she finds out by someone else," Krillin said Goku nodded in agreement, "ya someone like chi," Krillin laughed and Vegeta smiled, it was a known fact that goku's girlfriend chichi was the best gossiper in the entire school. "ya I will ask her soon enough, I don't want to rush, I'm going slowly," vegeta said. Krillin nodded, "that's a good idea, girls don't like it if its rushed," Goku nodded too and they went onto the field to practice.  
  
English:  
  
Bulma walked in just as the bell went, she quickly sat down beside chichi and 18. She was sent two notes after about 5 mins, one with 18's perfume o it, the other pink with teddy bears on it. Bulma smiled as she opened them to read,  
  
Dear Bulma, Hey girl wassup? I'm fine but tell me why you were late? And why do you smell like Vegeta's cologne? I can smell it faintly so don't worry about anyone else noticing(18 has a very good nose) Your lucky the teacher is gone or you would be in the office^_^ anyways write back if you can! Ttyl  
  
From 18  
  
Bulma smiled it was like 18 to notice things like that, she was just about to write back when she was a shadow, she looked up and saw the teacher. Gulping Bulma triend to hid the note before she took it, Mrs. Randall was know to read noted aloud. "Mrs. Bulma, why may I ask, do happen to have 2 noted on your desk?" "um, well you see," Bulma was cut off "now let me have them, I really expected better from you, its these friends that you hang around with, you'd be better without them," Mrs. Randall took the notes from Bulma's small hand. Mrs. Randall walked up to the front and opened 18's note first. Bulma closed her eyes and waited for her to start talking. "Dear Bulma, Hey girl wassup? I'm fine but tell me why you were late? And why do you smell like Vegeta's cologne? I can smell it faintly so don't worry about anyone else noticing. Your lucky the teacher is gone or you would be in the office, anyways write back if you can! Ttyl From 18," Mrs. Randall finished and all the students were stunned, how could that teacher be so cruel as to read that aloud? Even though it was interesting they had all reached a silent agreement to not mention it. Bulma was bright red, she turned to look and chi and 18, they looked horrified. She smiled weakly at them but stopped when she head the teacher start with chi's, Bulma saw chichi blush madly and she briefly wondered why. Deciding to listen Bulma turned to the teacher. "Yo, Bulma, I'm not going to ask why you were late, I'm always late cause of a certain black haired dude, this is me sighing right now. Oh ya were going to your house still tonight? Tell me later, bye. Chichi." The teacher finished again and chichi was blushing madly. Soon the classroom was filled with hoots and hollers. The teacher calmed them down and said to the trio, "Well I have no choice to send you all down, 18 and chichi for sending notes, and Bulma's for being late," Mrs. Randall started talking to the rest of the class on the lesson they would be learning. The trio stood up and walked solemnly to the office.  
  
***  
  
Goku, Krillin and Vegeta walked towards the English room, they had gotten out of physed plus early and decided to go meet the girls. When the bell rang people started coming out of the English room, but no chichi, 18 or Bulma. The guys were confused, they had English right? Of course they did "Boys, if you are waiting for those girls you'd better leave, they have been In the office the entire class," Mrs. Randall said as she came out to greet her new class. :uh, why?" goku asked, Mrs. Randall frowned, "they were caught writing notes, of inappropriate attire," The guys looked at each other, it was just like them to do that. Quietly they said goodbye to each other and went to their respected classes hoping to find the girls in them.  
  
3rd period Study Hall/math AP  
  
Vegeta walked in and looked around the room to see it he saw Bulma, he noticed her sitting on one of the couches working on some sort of math. He walked over and sat next to Bulma, Bulma looked up and quickly went back to work. "What are you working on?" Vegeta asked, "Stuff," Bulma replied as she furiously wrote down some equations. Vegeta scooted over and leaned his head in to see what it was; it was a bunch of equations and notes from her textbook. "why were you in the office?" " I was caught with notes and I was late," Bulma replied "that's what the teacher said, just wanted to make sure it was true, I don't want my Bulma to get all bad on me," Vegeta smirked and put his arm around Bulma. Bulma looked up and smiled, then continued on her work, soon she was done and noticing he hadn't opened his book asked, "Shouldn't you work o your stuff now Vegeta?" Bulma asked turning her head to meet Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta looked at his bag and frowned " I don't want to," he replied Bulma giggled and said to him "You mean you want me to either do it fro you or help you?" Vegeta smirked and pushed her down onto her back, "but of course," Vegeta was sitting next to her with his hand on her stomach to hold her down. Bulma struggled and laughed trying to get up. Finally she gave up and just rested. "Vegeta, are you coming to my house tonight with the others?" Bulma asked "I guess, what time?" Vegeta said letting Bulma go allowing her to sit up. "I don't care anytime after dinner, my parents aren't home," Bulma said while fixing her hair with her hands. Vegeta couldn't help but take his hand and ruffle Bulma's hair again. He laughed at Bulma's reaction; it was of shock and then anger "You jerk!" Bulma screamed while lunging at Vegeta. Vegeta was laughing at her face so didn't notice Bulma until it was to late, she had pushed him off the couch. Now it was Bulma's turn to laugh. Vegeta growled, he grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her down with him. Bulma landed on the ground beside Vegeta. Vegeta's hand went and grabbed her around the waist and with his other hand started tickling her. The students looked over to find Bulma giggling and screaming, trying to get away from Vegeta and his torture. They all went back to work, they new that Vegeta and Bulma would end up together, it was just a matter of time.  
  
Social  
  
Krillin walked in and sat next to 18, "hey why were you guys in the office?" Krillin whispered "we wrote notes and she caught them," 18 said blushing slightly Krillin noted this and snorted, "It was about us wasn't it?" Krillin smirked "It was about tonight at Bulma's and why I thought Bulma was late for class," 18 turned and listened to the teacher drone on about industrial revolution. Krillin sighed and wrote her a note about tonight  
  
Hey 18  
  
So what about tonight?  
  
luv Krillin  
  
He passed it to chichi and chichi read it and them wrote back  
  
To Krillin  
  
I don't know, all I know is that its probably going to be at Bulma's cause her parents are out, we'll ask at gym.  
  
18  
  
Krillin read it and smiled at 18 giving her thumbs up.  
  
4th period  
  
Gym  
  
They all met in the gym after they had changed and sat down beside each other "This is the first time we have been all together today," chi noted, she was cuddled next to goku. They all nodded and finally Krillin asked "So Bulma, when are we going to your house?" "Anytime after dinner, I don't care," Bulma repeated what she had told Vegeta, "18 and chi are coming over after school," she finished "We are?" chi asked "Yes you are!," Bulma replied and they all laughed. "ok kids today we are going to keep you all together," he paused when he kids started cheering, teen hormones, he thought, "the other teacher is sick so that why we have to, we will be playing football," he watched to guys expression light up and the girls look horrified "now don't worry girls, it will be no contact, and boys! You'd better not play rough or you will be failed and taken off any team you are on!" Mr. Verling shouted, "ok lets go!" The trio stayed next to the guys and they mad sure that they were on the same team, "snort, don't blame me if I don't protect you," vegeta scoffed "but vegeta?" Bulma whined, "we don't even know how to play!" Vegeta stood stunned, "you don't know how to play?" the girls nodded their head 'no' he sighed along with Krillin and goku, "ok," goku said, "when I throw the ball, you girls just stay there and if anyone comes to try and get by, try and grab their flags," the 3 girls nodded, it sounded easy enough. The whistle blew and the game started.  
  
***  
  
Bulma was in line getting chi's, 18's and her own lunch, every day they took turns getting it. Bulma walked back and sat down in between Vegeta and Chichi, goku was on the other side of chichi and 18 and Krillin were sitting opposite of Bulma and chichi. After Bulma passed the food out she opened her milk. "How can you eat only that?" Vegeta asked looking at her food plate, it consisted of milk, a sandwich, salad and an apple. Bulma shrugged, "How can you eat that?" Bulma pointed to Vegeta's tray. It had 3 hamburgers, fries, a milk shake and a apple, which he only had because their football coach made them have an apple or banana. "Because its good and I'm hungry," Vegeta smirked holding out his hamburger, :you probably haven't had a hamburger since what? Grade 8?" that was the last time he had seen any of the girls eat something greasy. Bulma turned up her nose,  
  
how do you think I get to be so fit?" Bulma referred to her waist, "Me, 18 and chi made a deal that we wouldn't eat anything greasy unless we all agreed that we had to," Goku, Krillin and Vegeta were stunned "Will you all eat something greasy right now?" goku asked The three girls looked at each other, "Well we haven't had one in so long but its really unhealthy," chi said in a not to confident way "but look how fit we are?" Vegeta asked, "and we eat this stuff all the time!" they looked at each other and took a deep breath "all right," Bulma gave in, "but only a bit, I don't want to not fit in my new dress." Vegeta rolled his eyes at her feminine behavior. The trio hesitantly took a burger from each of the guys. "um, are they veggie burgers?" 18 asked "Just take a damn bite!" the boys yelled. The trio each took a bite and slowly chewed. They suddenly gave back the burgers and ran off to the bathroom. The guys looked on after them in disbelief then shrugged and continued eating.  
  
***  
  
(I'm skipping to last period) 


	2. Oficially a couple

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z! I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Authors note: hi I'm back! Sorry about the abrupt ending, I try not to leave cliffhangers that much. But I just really wanted to send it in but now I have the chance to say that I will not continue the next chapter until I get 5 or more reviews! Now back to the story..  
  
  
  
8TH PERIOD  
  
SCIENCE  
  
Bulma walked in and sat next to Vegeta at one of the science tables, "Hiya veggie," Bulma chirped, frowning Vegeta said, "Don't call me that," "Fine," Bulma said and she turned to listen to the teacher. "Ok," said Mr. Grigore, "were going into lab partners, and now chose someone of the opposite sex, 5..4.," kids were already moving. Bulma scooted over to Vegeta, "Vegetaaa," Bulma purred "What is it?" Vegeta asked looking at her oddly "Will you be my lab partner? Before all the guys come and ask me cause I'll get them good grades?" "You know I would be anyway woman," Vegeta replied looking at her. Her eyes were so blue that it was hard to believe someone could have their eyes that color; I'm going to have to ask her soon Vegeta thought "Ok now class I want you to get out your text and take notes on topic 6, then when you're done we will do the experiment at the end." Mr. Grigore then left the room to go who no's where. Mr. Grigore always does that he trusted the students to behave and because of that trust the students did not have the heart to disobey him; they were talking to their partners working. Bulma and Vegeta worked on it quickly, finishing before anyone else so they had time to talk "How are you getting home today B?" Vegeta asked while making some spit balls and throwing them at kids. They all turned furiously to see who it was but when they saw Vegeta they turned away, not wanting to pick a fight. "I didn't bring my car, its in for repairs, do you have your car?" Bulma asked her puppy eyes going into effect "Yes?" Vegeta said "Can you give me and chi and 18 I ride to my house?" Bulma asked grabbing onto his arm. Vegeta looked at the little vixen latched onto his arm "Alright," Vegeta said and Bulma smiled "Thank you Vegeta!" she gave him a quick kiss on the lips startling them both. Why did I do that? Bulma thought but put it aside she liked Vegeta right? And who knows he could like her too. "Is that all I get for giving you a ride?" Vegeta asked playfully "Well if you want more then you have to do something else for me," Bulma said giggling at the look Vegeta gave her "Would you give me a kiss if I asked you out?" Vegeta asked quietly so other kids wouldn't hear. "Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?" Bulma asked perplexed "Can it?" Vegeta asked his face nearing Bulma's "Yes?" Bulma said, now Vegeta's forehead was touching Bulma's. They were about to kiss again when Mr. Grigore walked in, they pulled apart and blushed, and if he had caught them then they would never hear the end of it. They would talk more about it after school.  
  
STUDY HALL  
  
  
  
Chichi and 18 walked in and sat next to their boyfriends, goku pulled chichi into his lap and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Goku, not now," chichi said giggling, Goku smiled goofily and let her go "You know I just want to bug you," he said chichi laughed and then fell silent "What is it?" 18 asked "Well I've been thinking Vegeta and Bulma should get together, it fits the two of them doesn't it?" Krillin and goku smiled and Krillin said "Well Vegeta already likes B," "Really!" chichi said "Omg we have to get them together!" 18 gushed "Well he said he was going to ask her soon" Goku said and chichi sighed "I guess we will just have to wait and see," chichi said they all nodded and started working on their homework.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang and people started spilling out of their classes "So we are a couple now?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma (they had talked in science some more) "Yep, now all we have to do is tell chi and everyone," Vegeta nodded, he put his arm around Bulma and winked "No need to keep it hidden, just let them see," Bulma shook her head, "your fault if chichi kills you with her screeching," Vegeta snorted and they walked towards their meeting place. When they go there chichi, goku, 18 and Krillin were already there. They looked up and their mouths hung open at the sight of Bulma in Vegeta's arms "So you asked her v-man?" goku smiled and slapped Vegeta on the back. Vegeta just smirked "Yep, were officially a couple now!" Bulma said leaning into Vegeta's side. 18 and chichi squealed, "Now we all have boyfriends!" chichi was ecstatic and so was 18 "So," Bulma changed the subject, "are you guys coming over right away?" 'I have to get something from my house," 18 said, "me too, I forgot it at 18's," chichi added, "we'll meet you there when were done," Bulma nodded, "and you guys will be over after dinner?" Bulma asked turning to goku and Krillin "Wouldn't miss it," Krillin said and they all said goodbye to each other. Chichi and 18 were walking, goku walking and Krillin busing. "You know you never gave me that kiss," Vegeta said when they had left. Bulma looked at Vegeta and said slyly "Well I guess I will now," Bulma leaned in and kissed Vegeta gently on the lips. Vegeta retuned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bulma's hands snaked their way to Vegeta's neck. They parted and Vegeta rested his head on Bulma's head, "Lets go," Vegeta led Bulma to his car. When they got to Bulma's house Vegeta said "I'll be over at 6:00 alright?" Bulma nodded and hugged Vegeta quickly before getting out "See ya Vega!" Bulma called and Vegeta drove off.  
  
***  
  
The doorbell rang and Bulma ran to answer it, it was chichi and 18, "Hey girls!" Bulma let them in and they took of their coats, a maid hung them up and turned to Bulma "Are you expecting any more friends Mrs. Bulma?" she asked in her French accent "Not at the moment, I have some others coming at 6:00, you may do what you want until then." The french maid left then to her room. Bulma turned to her friends, " so we have 1 hr until the guys get here," Bulma said indicating to the clock. "Well I'm hungry, I never had anything to eat after school," chichi said. 18 laughed, "You sound like goku," chichi blushed and Bulma smiled, "Lets go order a pizza, you know I can't cook," the girls laughed and they made their way to the kitchen and the phone. After Bulma had ordered 18 and chichi asked if they could have a shower, Bulma showed them to a shower each and then went into her room to watch some TV.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the floor in his room playing play station with goku. It was some sort of wrestling game and they were both very eager to win. "So Vegeta what exactly happened when you asked Bulma?" Krillin asked and Vegeta paused the game, "Well not much, I told her that I would be her lab partner and she kissed me, then I asked for another kiss and she said only if I give her something, so then I asked her if she would give me a kiss if I asked her out, she said yes and we were bout to kiss again but Mr. Grigore walked in," Vegeta explained to them in one breath. "So did you talk at all after that?" Goku asked, "Well yes," Vegeta said,  
  
Flashback: Mr. Grigore had left the room again and Vegeta turned to Bulma "Were you telling the truth before?" he asked, Bulma smiled, "Why wouldn't I?" she leaned into Vegeta's side. Instantly Vegeta's arm went around her small form, "I just though maybe you didn't mean it," Vegeta rested his chin atop her head. "Awe don't be so hard on yourself Vega, your cuter than you think," Vegeta scowled at her nick name for him but smirked when she said he was cute, "Am I really? Is that how its hard to keep your eyes of me?" Vegeta whispered into her ear. Bulma shivered, and replied, 'Well is it hard for you to keep your eyes off me?" Bulma said almost in a purr. Vegeta smirked and tightened his grip around Bulma, almost protectively. Bulma just sighed and started to write a note to chichi.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Wow is that what happened?" Goku asked astonished that Vegeta would do something like that. Vegeta nodded and then continued the game, killing goku's player in about 10 seconds. "Hey," goku protested pushing Vegeta causing him to drop the controller. Soon the three boys were wrestling with each other.  
  
***  
  
Bulma, chichi and 18 heard the doorbell ring and chichi got up to answer it. About 2 minutes later she came back into the living room where Bulma and 18 were watching Gilmore Girls. She set down the pizza and they all dug in while watching the rest of the show. "B?" 18 asked once the show was over, "lets go up to your room now, the boys will be here in about 15 minutes, that gives us enough time to do our nails, I know I need to," Chichi nodded and Bulma said "All right, we have my TV up there also so sure," the trio walked upstairs to Bulma's house.  
  
18 was doing her finger nails and chichi was trying on some of Bulma's clothes. Bulma herself though was on her laptop and wrote in her diary. "So how do you girls like this color?" 18 asked indicating to the bright yellow nail polish on her hands, "Its great 18," chichi giggled, "how bout this?" chichi had a tight tube top and a pink mini skirt on. Bulma laughed, "I don't think its for you," Chichi usually wore long pants, not tight t- shirts, and long skirts, the list goes on. On the other hand 18 usually wore tight t-shirts and jeans, the normal stuff. Now Bulma was more daring, she had once been a cheerleader in grade 10 but she quit in grade 11. She wore tube tops and mini skirts. Even though there dressing styles were different they were all best friends and extremely popular. The girls were laughing when they heard the doorbell, 18 and chichi started to get up but Bulma stopped them "Judy will get it," she informed them "Right," 18 rolled her eyes, "you're a super rich person who no one knows how much you exactly own," Chichi laughed. They could hear the boys being led up by Judy (the maid if you didn't know) someone knocked on the door and Bulma got up to get it. When she opened it she saw Vegeta, Krillin and Goku standing behind the maid. "Mrs. Bulma your friends are here," Bulma nodded, "Thank you, will you be going home now?" Bulma questioned, Judy shook her head, "No your father wanted me to stay," Judy glanced at the boys who had now entered the room. Bulma laughed, "Daddy is such a worry wart," Judy smiled,  
  
"he may be a worry wart but its orders Mrs. Bulma," Bulma nodded and smiled, we'll be down in about 1 hour. Judy nodded and left, Bulma closed the door. "Man B your own maid, I wish I were as rich as you," goku was looking at her Dresser, which had every kind of make-up possibly on it. Bulma laughed, "No ones except my family knows how much we own and no one ever will," "A hint perhaps?" Vegeta asked smirking, "Lets just say that if you were to rob a bank you wouldn't have as much as me," chichi and 18 gasped "B that much?" Bulma nodded "But no more," Bulma said and went into her walk in closet, she came bck a minute later, "Here," Bulma tossed chichi an outfit, 'You wanted to borrow it?" chi nodded and smiled 'Thanks B" "uh chi," Goku asked, why are you wearing that?" Chichi looked down and blushed, "I was trying on some of Bulma's clothes," She told them. "ya and you look like a slut," 18 said as she applied her top coat of nail polish. Krillin had his arms around her waist. Chichi smacked 18 on the arm playfully, "Hey,' Bulma protested, " I must be sluty then since I wear that outfit!" Everyone laughed.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! That's another chapter done! I'm having brief writers block and also I'm kinda grounded from the comp! So I might not have the next chapter up for a while!!! Review and help me with ideas of what to write!!!!! Thank you!!!! 


	3. Time Table

Authors note: This is a timetable since my other one was screwed up!!  
1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th  
  
Bulma Social English Math AP Physed Lunch art  
  
Vegeta Social Physed Plus Study Hall Physed Lunch English  
  
Goku Math Physed Plus English Physed Lunch Science  
  
18 Science English Social Physed Lunch Art  
  
Chichi Science English Math Physed Lunch Social  
  
Krillin Math Physed Plus Social Physed Lunch Science  
7th 8th Bulma Math Science  
  
Vegeta Math Science  
  
Goku Social Study Hall  
  
18 Math Study Hall  
  
Chichi Social Study Hall  
  
Krillin English Study Hall  
OK done!! Tah dah!!!!! Hehe on to the next chapter!! 


End file.
